First
by Peppermint Winters
Summary: Matthew and Alfred were always each other's first. PWP CanAme


**Peppermint Winters:**

_This is basically just PWP. And it's Yaoi. CanAme. Don't like, don't read. _

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

Matthew and Alfred were always each other's first.

Alfred remembered the time in the sixth grade when he had heard from a friend who had hear from a friend that a really popular girl was planning on kissing afterschool one day. Alfred came home worried out of his mind. How was he supposed to know how to kiss a girl? He had never kissed anyone before in his life (except maybe the occasional kiss on his papa's cheek). He was so worried he declined hanging out with his friends, in favor of watching his parents make dinner. His papa and his father were always kissing so he thought that maybe he could learn a thing or two from the old couple.

Matthew took notice.

That night as they were getting into their beds, Matthew on the bottom bunk and Alfred on the top, Matthew asked, "Are you okay, Alfred?"

Alfred, having learnt nothing from his parents that day (his stupid father kept on pushing his papa away) Alfred replied truthfully. He didn't think his brother could help him with his lack of experience and all. He really wanted to tell someone though, and the only person he trusted enough was his twin.

"I have to kiss a girl," He had mumbled into his pillow.

"What was that, Alfred? I couldn't hear you."

Once more Alfred mumbled into his pillow.

"You're going to have to speak up."

"I have to kiss a girl, okay!" Alfred whisper-yelled. He didn't want to draw any attention to his parents.

Matthew was quiet for a couple seconds. He looked as if he was thinking. Alfred hated to admit it, but Matthew was the smarter one. If anyone could come up with a plan, it would be him. He just hoped the plan involved him kissing the girl.

"Well why don't you practice first," suggested Matthew.

"I have!" argued Alfred. "On my pillow, but I can't tell if I'm doing it right."

"W-Well, You could always try kissing me."

Alfred's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's a great idea! And you can tell me if it feels good or not."

"O-okay," Matthew agreed.

Matthew didn't want to admit it to himself or his brother but he was quite nervous. He could feel his heart beating increasingly faster as his brother made his way down the ladder. Within seconds they were both facing each other on Matthew's bed.

"Um," Alfred began. "I'm going to kiss you know."

"Okay."

Slowly, Alfred reached over and placed a small chaste kiss on his brother's lips. The kiss lasted all of two seconds then it was over.

Butterflies exploded in their stomach and all they could think of was doing it again.

"How was it?" Alfred asked.

It was so exciting! He couldn't believe he had gotten his first kiss!

"It was fun."

Silence washed over him. Matthew waited for his brother to leave his bunk but he never did.

"Want to do it again?" Alfred asked out of the blue.

That night the two kissed until they were too tired to stay awake. They went to sleep with promises to try it again.

* * *

They didn't until a year later. Alfred had over heard his girlfriend talking about French kissing. Alfred went to the only person he knew that had an unlimited supply of knowledge of all things French- his Papa!

"Papa," he said, as his Papa was making the dinner one afternoon. "What's French kissing?"

"Well," his Papa began. "It's when two people use their tongues when they kiss. It's very arousing."

"What's arousing?"

Luckily for Alfred's innocent little brain, his father chose that moment to enter the room.

"Francis!" His father said with a gasp. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing!" replied the Frenchman. "The boy wanted to know what French kissing was."

"And you told him it was arousing?"

The Frenchman simply nodded.

Without turning away from his husband, his father ordered Alfred to go to his room.

Sighing, Alfred left the kitchen. He didn't get to find out what arousing meant. Well, at least he knew what a French kiss was.

Alfred realized as he was making his way up the stairs that if his girlfriend was talking about French kissing, then she must want to do it!

But Alfred didn't know anything about French kissing. The only reason he was good at regular kissing was because he had practiced on his brother. It took a while of pondering before it hit him. He was going to need his brother's help.

That night, when they settled down to sleep, Alfred asked, "Mattie, you awake."

"Yeah," the Canadian responded.

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

Matthew knew better than agreeing to any favors for his brother before agreeing to the terms.

"Can you come up here?"

Matthew climbed up the ladder and unto his brother's bed. His brother welcomed him under the sheet.

"What is it?" Matthew whispered.

"I think my girlfriend is going to try to French kiss me."

"Wh-What's that?"

"It's when two people use their tongues to kiss."

"T-Tongue?"

"Yeah," Alfred answered. "So could you try it with me?"

"Okay."

A moment passed and neither of them moved.

"Sh-Should we start with our mouths open or…?"

Alfred shook his head. "No one kisses like that. Maybe we should start with a regular kiss and then use the tongue."

"Okay."

This time Alfred swooped in and captured his brother's lips with his. He could feel his stomach respond yet again. After a couple of seconds he pushed his tongue out against his brother's lips. His brother gasped in response and his tongue found its way into Matthew's mouth.

After that instinct took over. Alfred dragged his tongue around his brother's mouth. The sensation was so overbearing that all Alfred could think of was wanting more. Matthew's tongue responded by shyly prodding his brothers. Soon enough, however, they had to break for air.

They stared at each other for a moment, panting, and wanting desperately to have another kiss. When they did, there was no word of agreement, just a mouths connecting and tongues clashing. Matthew was a little more comfortable the second time around, therefore, he proceeded to poke and prod at the intruding pink muscle.

"That was fun," Alfred said. "But it makes my stomach feel all weird. Like when I have a wet dream."

He remembered his Papa teaching him all about those when he woke up one morning with soiled sheets.

"Wanna do it again?" asked the Canadian.

How could Alfred say no?

Some nights, when Alfred was feeling sad, his brother would climb up into his bunk and French kiss him until morn.

* * *

Eventually though, French kissing was not enough. In the eighth grade they separated the girls from the boys to have sexual education. This time Alfred and Matthew learnt about erections together. After class, when they parted ways, Alfred learnt a little more. His friends went on about jacking off to some hot porn video and Alfred pretended like he had done it too. That day he went home determined to watch some porn.

By this time, Matthew found himself being increasingly attracted to his older brother. Everything about his brother drew him crazy. He remembered when his brother told him about his first wet dream. While his brother had dreams about women with big boobs all Matthew could dream about was his older brother. It was frustrating! Matthew wasn't one to keep anger bottled up so he soon accepted that he and his brother would never be.

He and his brother hadn't French kissed in months and he really didn't expect them to ever again. That's why, that night when his brother crawled into his bed he was surprised.

"My friends were talking about porn today," Alfred began. Matthew inwardly groaned.

The last thing he wanted to hear about was porn.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They said they jack off to it and I wanted to too, but I can't on the family computer."

Then Matthew got an idea. It was a terrible idea, but he couldn't help it! He was a teenager damn it! And he had urges.

"Maybe we could touch each other," Matthew offered.

"What?" asked Alfred. "Wouldn't that be gay?"

"No," said Matthew, "Remember the Sex Ed teacher said it was completely normal. And you've kissed me before and you aren't gay."

Alfred considered it a bit and Matthew couldn't help but smile when his brother said, "Okay, we'll do it."

They hurriedly rid themselves of their pants. Matthew couldn't help but stare at his brother. Even though he was still growing, his brother's dick was pretty big. Not as big as Matthew's however. Alfred couldn't help but wonder why the size difference. If anything, he should be bigger than his brother. For the longest time, the two lay in bed staring at each other.

For the first time, Matthew made the first move. Although he would much rather run his hand down his brother muscular chest, memorizing every crevice and corner, he doesn't because he doesn't want to make his brother uncomfortable in any way. The last thing he wanted was his brother to leave.

His brother gasped as his privates were violated then, not wanting to be labeled as a coward, grabbed his brothers.

He accidentally grabbed it a little too hard.

"Ow," the Canadian hissed. "Not so hard."

Alfred loosened his grip. Then stared at his brother, unsure how to proceed.

"Just do what I do," Matthew ordered.

Alfred didn't think about how his brother knew what to do. He had no idea that his little twin had found one of his father's erotic books, which described, in very rich detail, what felt good when two men jacked each other off.

Matthew, not wanting to seem too eager, started by running his hand up and down his brother's dick. His brother's reaction was immediate. "Sh-shit Mattie, that feels good." The boy arched into his brother's touch.

"Do it to me," Mattie ordered.

Alfred's hands proceeded to copy his brother's movement. Matthew let out another hiss. Damn that felt good.

He tried to go faster, like the people in the books did, causing Alfred to buck and moan. Then, not wanting to be the only one in ecstasy, Alfred tried to go even faster than his brother. Eventually though, when Matthew did this thing where his thumb touched the head of Alfred's dick and Alfred couldn't help but drop his brother's dick and moan wantonly. When Alfred moved to put his hand back on his brother, the Canadian said, "Don't bother. You can finish me off later."

As he made to protest, the Canadian pushed him to the bed then straddled him, his hand still on the American's dick.

"Oh, just shut up Alfred."

He continued to jerk his brother off. He loved the feel of the hard cock underneath his finger tips. He loved watching his brother buck and squirm and moan under him.

It wasn't that long before Alfred said, "I-I feel like I'm gonna-" Matthew sped up before his brother could finish the sentence causing his brother to-"_ah._"

Matthew knew his brother was going to be loud when he came, so he used the best gag he knew. His lips. He pushed his lips against his brother's before the American could scream any louder and get them in trouble.

When Alfred was finished, the parted and returned to laying side by side on the Canadians' bed.

"Damn," Alfred said, as he panted heavily. "You're really good at that."

Matthew shrugged. "I guess it's just skill." He was still painfully hard. He thought that watching his brother come would drive him over the edge, but no such luck.

"I bet I have skill too!" exclaimed the American. Before Matthew knew what was happening, his brother's hands were on his dick.

This time Alfred seemed to want to get up close and personal with his brother's dick, and before he knew it his brother had maneuvered himself to a position where he got a very clear view of a very big dick.

Alfred did an experimental rub. When his brother moaned, he continued. Matthew watched as his brother watched his dick with fascination. The blue eyes shifted from Matthew's dick, to Matthew, then back to the dick again. Matthew tried to hide his moans behind his hands.

The brother at the dick was panting. Matthew is sure it's what brought him over the edge. He could feel his brother's hot breath wash over his cock and _oh fuck yes!_ His brother was palming the smirked as his brother released a gasp followed by a moan.

"A-Al, I'm coming."

Alfred apparently didn't know what it meat because he just continued to stare at the cock as he palmed it. He recoiled in shock when his brother's semen shot out and hit his face.

"Ew," he said, wiping his face.

"I warned you," Matthew countered as he came down from his high.

"What?"

"I told you that I was coming."

"_Oh! _Is that what that means?"

Matthew couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's idiocy.

"Yes Alfred that's what that meant. Now go get me that box of Kleenex."

Alfred hopped off the bed and grabbed the box for his brother. Both sat in silence as they rid themselves traces of semen.

When Alfred was fully clothed and in his bunk, he looked down at his brother and said, "I had fun."

"Me too," Matthew mumbled dreamily. "I love you."

There came no response. His brother was fast asleep.

That same year three things happened. First, their fathers moved out of the room beside theirs and turned it into Alfred's room. Their father told them that they were too old to be sleeping in the same room and on bunk beds no less. Next, Alfred and Matthew both got their own laptops for Christmas. That same month Alfred discovered internet porn. Three weeks later, Alfred came out as being bisexual.

* * *

Years later, in their junior year, Alfred had found a great boyfriend. This one he was sure would last forever. One day, when his fathers were out shopping (it took forever because they disagreed on everything), Alfred made his way into Matthew's room. He and his boyfriend were getting pretty serious and he needed his brother's help. On top of that he was horny. Very, very horny.

His brother was sitting on his bed doing homework when the American entered.

"What do you want, Al?" Matthew asked putting down his text book.

"Let me suck you off."

"_What?_"

Alfred quickly explained, "My boyfriend and I are pretty serious and I think he wants us to have oral sex, so let me suck you off, pleeaaasse."

Matthew shot his brother an incredulous look. "We can't keep doing this," he said.

"Just this once. It'll be great practice because you're bigger."

Matthew sighed. Both he and his brother knew he wasn't going to say no.

As Alfred pushed his books off the bed, Matthew stood up and made to take off his pants. His brother stopped him. "Could we lead up to it? Like..um… kiss and grind and stuff, then I suck you off?"

Matthew stared at his brother. It was like Alfred was purposely trying to make his day. Like he knew of all of Matthew's fantasies.

Before Matthew could finish collecting his thoughts, he was pulled to the bed and lips were shoved against his. His brother wasted no time straddling him and grinding their hips together. Matthew moaned into the kiss only to have his brother's tongue invade his mouth. The foreign muscle danced with Matthew's, licking, rubbing, and prodding. When they came up for air, Alfred dragged his hips against his brothers again.

He couldn't help but think how delicious his brother looked moaning wantonly underneath him. He set a steady rhythm for the two before burying his face in his brother's neck. He sucked at a spot near the base of his throat which cased the Canadian to whimper and moan. He fisted one hand on Alfred's shirt and the other in his hair, tugging when ever Alfred would bite at a sensitive spot. Soon, however, they both lost their shirts and Matthew was left grasping at bed sheets.

Alfred kissed down Mattie's chest, stopping at the hardened nipples.

"You know I read somewhere," began Alfred, his voice husky. "That if you get aroused when someone plays with your nipple, you're automatically the uke."

Alfred leaned down and took the right nipple in his mouth, sucking, and tugging.

The mouth soon disappeared. Matthew whimpered then tried desperately to pull the head back down.

"Are you getting aroused Mattie?" his brother asked as he grinded their hips together.

"_Fuck_," Matthew hissed. Did he seriously feel like coming after a couple of grinds?

"Alfred, I think I'm gonna-"

He finished with a whimper as his brother's hips left his.

Alfred shook his head. "Nope. No coming. Not yet. Think of dead puppies or something."

Alfred kissed his way down his brother's stomach. It was toned and smooth and it tasted like Maple syrup.

Alfred stopped to dip his tongue inside his brother's navel. Finally, He reached the hem of his brother's sweat pants. He hooked his fingers on the hem and pulled them down. Matthew arched to make it easier for his brother. His brother removed the boxers and sweats in one go. Matthew blushed as he watched his cock stand at attention.

"You know, I did want to suck you off…" Matthew tensed. He didn't like this beginning. "But I was wondering why I should do all the work. You should do something to. So how's about a little 69ing?"

At this point, if his brother asked him to jump off a bridge he would do it. Anything to soothe his raging hard on.

When Alfred got his brother's eager nod of approval and his "Yes, oh God yes. I'll do anything," he pulled his pants off. Matthew didn't have time to register that his brother wasn't even wearing underwear.

Within second's he had Alfred's big thick, throbbing member in his face. He gave the leaking tip a tentative lick. Alfred wasn't so chaste. He leaned down and enveloped Matthew's whole cock in one go. "_Oh sweet, Jesus_." He heard Mattie mutter.

He hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing his head up and down. Matthew moaned and thrust into his brother's mouth. His brother was glad he didn't have a gag reflex. Holding Matthew's hips down, he removed his mouth from the cock.

"Well," He said to his twin. "Are you going to suck me off or not?"

Matthew, not wanting to be outdone, grabbed his brother's dick and began to lick it. He enveloped the head and gave it a hard suck. Alfred moaned, before enveloping his brother's member once again. The room filled with sounds of slurping and moaning. Matthew loved how Alfred was doing this thing with his tongue on the underside of Matthew's cock and Alfred loved how his brother was treating his dick like a delicious Popsicle on a hot summer day. They were both in ecstasy.

Then Matthew's phone rang. Matthew recognized the ring tone immediately. "It's dad," he said. Alfred reluctantly maneuvered himself off his brother then went to answer the phone.

"Hello."

Matthew wached as his brother talked on the phone. What was happening? Was he really sucking off his brother on his bed? It was like a dream come true.

When Alfred hung up Matthew looked at him questioningly.

"What did he want?"

"He said that they wouldn't be home for a while so you might have to make dinner."

"Oh."

"Soo," began Alfred. "Would you wanna fuck me?"

Matthew sputtered. He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh and I kind of have a confession to make. You remember when dad was yelling at me because I was always spending all his money on food." Matthew nodded. "I wasn't. There's this sex shop downtown that has really great shit like vibrators and dildos and shit. At first I bought the dildo 'cause the people in papa's porn movies always seem to love having shit stuffed up their ass. I just wanted to try it. I didn't mean to become addicted but I did. I loved having shit stuffed up my butthole. And you're so fucking big Mattie! I just wanna ride you like your own personal little cock slut. Please fuck me Mattie, _please_."

Every single word went straight to Matthew's cock.

"Do you have lube?" Matthew's voice was course from all the moaning.

"Are you serious? Of course I do."

Alfred ran to his room and back in record time.

He sat on the bed staring at his brother. "Do you want me to stretch myself?"

Matthew nodded. He was in a state a shock. His brother, who he had been in love with for years wanted to be fucked by him. He just hoped that if it was a dream, he never woke up.

He watched as his brother slicked his fingers with lube then pushed one in.

"Mattie," his brother said as he pushed the finger in and out of his tight heat. "Could you talk dirty to me? I love it when they talk dirty in porn."

Matthew looked at his brother incredulously. Was this the same brother who had shyly touched his dick years before?

The Canadian cleared his throat as he thought of what to say. He supposed he could just try to repeat what he had read before in one of his father's novels (those things were addicting!).

"Look at you," Matthew began. "Shamelessly fingering yourself. You're such a slut. I bet you love having things shoved up your ass."

Alfred moaned. "Yes, Yes. I do. I love it." He put in another finger.

"But your fingers aren't enough are they?"

Alfred bit his lip and shook his head.

"What do you want Alfred. Tell me what you want."

Another finger goes in. "I want your cock! I wanna ride you so fucking bad!"

"You're such a shameless little cock slut."

"Yes!" Alfred panted. "Fuck, I'm ready, Mattie. Let me ride you."

"Slick me up, bitch."

Alfred grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it all over his brother's cock. He worked quickly, knowing neither of them could last any longer.

When his brother was wet enough, Alfred climbed atop him. He impaled his ass slowly on his brother's glorious cock.

They both moaned as Matthew's cock was enveloped completely by Alfred's tight heat. Matthew cursed. It was too much. His brother was so tight. It was all he could do not to flip them over and pound his brother into the bed.

Alfred raised himself off his brother's cock then slammed himself back down.

"_Oh, fuck shit!_" exclaimed Matthew. "Do that again."

Alfred was more than happy to comply. He leaned forward, placed his hands on his brother's chest, then began to shamelessly ride his brother's cock.

The room filled with sounds of sex: grunts, moans, and skin slapping together.

As they found themselves nearing their climax, Mattie grabbed Alfred's cock and began to stroke. They both let out a wail as they came.

Later, when they were all cleaned up, lounging lazily in each other's arms, Alfred said, "I think I have to break up with my boyfriend."

Matthew was shocked. "And why is that?"

"Because I think we were meant to be," Alfred muttered, while he played with his twin's hair. "It's what the universe wants."

Matthew raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's fate," Alfred continued. "Why else would we always be each others first?"

Matthew smiled and captured his brother's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Well damn. I'm wet AND I have a nosebleed and that's not even the worst I've ever read. I think I just like this pairing too much. **

**Review~**


End file.
